Today's telecommunication systems allow users to setup conferences. For example, a host can setup a conference at a conference bridge where the host logs in with a host code and the other participants login using a common participant code. In many instances, the host code and the participant codes are a series of numbers or characters that are not always easy to remember. If the user is at work, the user can access an email or calendar event to look up the access code before calling into the conference.
However, if the user is trying to access the conference using a mobile device, the user may not have easy access to the email or calendar event. For example, the user may be driving. This can cause the user to miss the conference or be delayed in accessing the conference as the user attempts to find out the access code to the conference. What is needed is a way to simplify access to a conference.